PROLOGO DEL CAOS
by D.D.Traveler
Summary: Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde los acontecimientos de Kung Fu Panda 3, las cosas parecían tomar un aire de calma en el valle, pero alguien parece haber retornado al valle y no trae consigo las mejores intenciones del mundo NOTA: Se recomiendo leer el viajero antes de esta historia


PROLOGO DEL CAOS

Axel había regresado de entre los muertos, pero en vez de ser un momento de felicidad fue de desconcierto, pues el miedo y terror se reflejó en su rostro, solo abrió un portal, uno diferente a los demás y lo único que dijo antes de cruzarlo fue "lo siento".

Po: pero qué?

-Algún tiempo después de los eventos de Kung Fu panda 3-

-El en Valle de la Paz se respiraba un aire de …bueno….. "PAZ" que nunca antes se había sentido, ahora la aldea entera solo contaba con algunos nuevos habitantes, algo regordetes, sino que también se había popularizado el control del Chi, todos eran uno con el universo, la vida era simplemente perfecta-

-En el salón de entrenamiento-

Po: Mono más velocidad

Mono: [estando en los muñecos de golpear asiente con la cabeza]

Po: Vivora, sigilo

Vivora: [deslizándose en el piso de fuego]

Po: Grulla….

Grulla: [volando entre los aros con picos] si si, conozco la rutina

Po: mmmmm…eh?

Tigresa: creo que lo que el trata de decir, es que ya hablas como Shifu

Po: en serio?

Tigresa: velo como un cumplido

Po: jeje…. En fin, ya terminaste con los postes de madera?

-Ella sin decir nada señalo en donde estaba una pila de aserrín-

Po: bueno creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, chicos ya pueden detenerse, vallan a las barracas a descansar

Los cinco: [saludo con reverencia] si maestro

-Cuando todos iban saliendo-

Tigresa: tienes planes para hoy?

Po: si, iré a ver a mis padres, papa dice que regresara a la aldea de pandas para arreglar unos asuntos, así que papa sugirió a papa que cenáramos los tres juntos antes de que se valla

Tigresa: si…es confuso cuando a los dos los llamas así

Po: como se su pone que los llame si los dos son mis padres?

Tigresa: …. Salúdalos de mi parte

Po: de acuerdo, descansa

Tigresa: [saliendo del salón] (rayos será otro día)

-De camino al restaurante del Señor Ping Po vio a algunos rostros conocidos, algunos pandas habían decidido vivir en la aldea entre ellos estaba Mei Mei, quien daría un espectáculo en el próximo festival, al menos es lo que decía un poster en la calle, ya entrando al restaurante entre los clientes se encontraban los primos de Po, quienes se habían convertido en los mejores clientes del lugar-

Po: Dim, Sum, como están chicos?

Dim/Sum: bi-fsdh-en

Po: genial

Li Shan: Loto!

Po: papa!

SrPing: Po!

Po: papa! Abraso de grupo!

SrPing: [en medio de los dos] suficiente…. No puedo…..[Cronch]

Po: papa estas bien?

SrPing: si estoy bien,…. de hecho creo que eso mejoro mis postura

Po: eh….

SrPing: en fin, viene siendo hora de cerrar, Po atiende a los últimos clientes

Po: si

SrPing: Li ayúdeme a preparar la cena

Li Shan: en seguida

-Ya pasando una hora, Po recogía las mesas del lugar ya vacío y Li y Ping le daban los toces finales a la cena, cuando una sombra se acerca sigilosamente al restaurante-

Po: lo siento señor ya se cerra…. (no puede ser)..mos

-Dentro de la cocina-

SrPing: entonces si le agregas las especias que te dije el sabor cambia por completo

Li Shan: ya veo, y si pruebas con un poco de raíz del sueño, es ideal para una cena

SrPing: podría funcio/

-Súbitamente Po es arrojado contra la barra de restaurante-

SrPing/Li Shan: PO!/LOTO!

Po: estoy bien, no es…. nada

Li Shan: quien te hizo esto [volteando a ver a fuera] TÚ, vas a ver

Po: papa, no espera

-Li Shan intenta arremeterle un fuerte puñetazo, pero este es detenido con la palme de la mano-

Li Shan: pero qué?

-El panda seguía empujando su puño con todas sus fuerzas pero este era detenido con un simple brazo aunque noto que este adversario se estaba esforzando pues se veían las venas palpitantes en su brazo-

-Li Shan ve el rostro del agresor, no logra identificar que es pero si distingue una mirada asesina que poseía-

Po: papa ten cuidado es una amigo

Li Shan: estas seguro? Por que/

-Antes de que terminara de la oración un brazo se estira hacia donde estaba Po y lo toma por el cuello, agita su brazo como látigo y arroja a Po a la pared-

Po: ok….. esto es nuevo, Axel que está pasando!?

?: [ve a Po seriamente]…..

Po: tu no eres Axel verdad?

?: [asiente la cabeza lentamente y sonríe]

Li Shan: Loto lo conoces?

Po: es una larga historia

-En ese instante "Axel" se lanza sobre Po, y abre la boca de una manera monstruosa con dientes afilados, la cabeza del panda seria cortado de una sola mordida-

Li Shan:LOTO!

…..

SrPing: TOMA!

-Un objeto extraño había sido arrojado a la boca de "Axel"-

Po: eh?

SrPing: RÁPIDO!...GOLPEALE LA MANDIBULA!

-Sin pensarlo dos veces Po sigue las instrucciones de su padre-

Po:lo (siento) [Golpe en la quijada]

?: [glup]

-"Axel" se suelta a Po, retrocede tambaleándose hacia atrás y simplemente cae al piso-

Po: que le diste?

SrPing: raíz de sueño

Po: le queda el nombre

Li Shan: una mejor pregunta, ¿quién o qué rayos es este tipo?

Po: papa trae una manta, hay que cubrirlo para llevarlo al palacio de jade

SrPing: enseguida

Po: y papa

Li Shan: si?

Po: ayúdame a llevarlo…te explico todo en el camino

Li Shan: mmmmm…. deacuerdo

-Ya en el palacio con todos reunidos-

Mono: No puede ser!

Vivora: es increíble

Po: si tampoco lo creo, pero… aquí esta

Tigresa: entonces dices que te ataco

Li Shan: esto es normal para ustedes?, ver un "no se que-mano" inconsciente en el piso?

Grulla: bueno, no diría que normal normal, pero ahora que lo dices la mayoría de las veces nos encontramos con el inconsciente

Li Shan: y siempre tubo esos dientes?

Po: no, eso es nuevo, lo raro es que su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad cuando quedo inconsciente

Mantis: chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero después de revisar que su corazón aun latiera por la raíz que comió, que por cierto está bien, revise su hebilla y vi esto [señalando la hebilla]

TODOS: UN CORAZON ROTO!

Li Shan: y eso significa algo?

Shiffu: en efecto, esto indica que se trata de una personalidad distinta a la que nosotros habíamos visto

Li Shan: en serio, pero que ya no tenía demasiadas ya?

Shiffu: ….

Tigresa: que piensa maestro?

Shiffu: en que debí de prever esto

Po: como?, ya sabía que eran cuatro mentes?

Shiffu: no exacta mente, pero he conocido a viajeros de occidente, ahí existe un juego popular llamado póker, en cual 52 cartas están divididas en 4 grupos, representados por cuatro símbolos

Mono: puedo adivinar cuales son los cuatro símbolos

Vivora: todos los pensamos Mono

Li Shan: que?, que están pensando todos?, Loto, tu sabes de que hablan?

Po: claro que si papá, Maestro Shiffu, puede explicarle a mi padre a que se refiere

Shiffu: [mirando a Po con escepticismo]…. Por su puesto, en ese juego los cuatro símbolos son la espada que sería Axel la primera personalidad que conocimos, el diamante, Ankh el fuerte, el trébol Astral, Tigresa menciono que este era particular mente serio y calculador, y por último el corazón que representa a nuestro invitado aquí inconsciente, aunque este parece estar roto

Grulla: por cierto cuanto tiempo permanecerá así?

Li Shan: mmmm…. Comió una raíz de sueño entera, una pisca te ayuda a dormir en la noche, una cucharada es todo el día, pero se comió toda…..y su corazón no dejo de latir así que creo que un mes o dos

Vivora: ESO ES UNA COMA!

Grulla: si, pero la última vez le dimos con tranquilizantes y despertó en unos minutos

Shiffu: Grulla tiene razón, seguimos sin saber nada de su biología, pero a juzgar por aquella ocasión él podría despertar antes de tiempo

Mono: cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Shiffu: ha juzgar por respiración y los latidos de su corazón, diría que tenemos hasta el amanecer

Mono: tan poco….

Po: entonces que hacemos con él?, no podemos tenerlo dormido eternamente

Tigresa: no lo se, maestro?

Shiffu:…..[suspiro] voy a entrar

TODOS: COMO?!

Shiffu: entrare en su mente, tal vez pueda contactar a alguna de sus otras personalidades

Tigresa: entonces una de ellas tomaría el control

Shiffu: exactamente, para eso me conectara a su mente

Po: eso es seguro?

Shiffu: no lo es, sin mencionar los peligros que existan en una mente ajena como miedos y pesadillas, mi cuerpo permanecerá inerte hasta que la conexión termine, por lo cual tendrán que cuidar de mí hasta que salga

Tigresa: entiendo

-Después de haber aclaro el plan de maestro, todos se dispusieron a tomar precauciones, como atar con cadenas a Axel, por su parte Li Shan regreso a la casa del señor Ping, puesto que creía que no sería de mayor utilidad en el palacio y Po fue por algunas cosas-

-Ya estando listos-

Tigresa: todo preparado maestro

Shiffu: gracias Tigresa

Grulla: que eso Po?

Po: son algunas cosas de Axel, las traje porque pensé que le alegraría verlas cuando despierte

Grulla: creo que eres muy optimista

Po: alguien tiene que serlo

Vivora: chicos es hora de empezar

Todos: ok

-El Maestro Shiffu se concentra en su respiración, canaliza la energía del universo en su ser, se pone de pie y lentamente se acerca a Axel, pone sus dedos en la frente de él y dice-

Shiffu: es hora

-Al principio no pasa nada, cuando una luz en la frente de Axel empieza a relucir, todo perecía ir bien, cuando sin previo aviso la luz desaparece y una esfera oscura envuelve a Axel y a Shiffu-

Tigresa: [acercándose a la esfera] MAESTRO!

Po: NO!

Vivora: mira atentamente alrededor

-Una ligera neblina cubría a la esfera y se sentía una corriente de aire, solo que este se dirigía hacia a la esfera y todo esto sumado a un escalofrío que recorría el lugar-

Tigresa: (…) no me importa, ire por el [se ata una cuerda ala cintura], en cinco minutos tiran de la cuerda

Po: espera voy contigo

Tigresa: está bien

-Y así tomados de las patas los dos se dirigen ala misteriosa esfera, sin garantía de que regresen o de que encontraran ahí, la una forma de definir a donde irán sería una sola palabra "LO DESCONOCIDO"-

-¿Cómo en un instante paso esto?, ¿Cómo pasamos de tener a un amigo confundido a tres maestros perdidos?...-

CONTINUA EN: CAOS

Autor: hola a todos, hace tiempo que no venía aquí, en fin solo queda decir que la historia continua y Axel regresa….más o menos….en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulos, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas y de mas

Agradecimientos a: Leonard kenway, Bunbury 1998 y a todos quien siguieron mi trabajo anterior, espero que continúen en este nuevo proyecto


End file.
